Ghost Train
)}} |eyecolor = Yellow |host = Mina Zarei |tool = Lantern }} The Ghost Train is a large spirit that is capable of bending any matter out of its way, including the Mayview barrier. Appearance The train's face consists of a cowcatcher acting as a mouth, a single yellow headlamp for an eye, and two large bolts at both sides of the jawline. On its head is a smokestack that releases spectral energy. It has a dark grey plated roof covering its top and has a front engine, at least 11 cars, and a caboose. The faceplate and cars are a lighter gray than the roofs. Each car contains one door and two windows on both sides that glow yellow when viewed externally. Each car is connected via three rust-red iron bars. Inside the train, there are sets of three red convex seats with a white circle at their base, a red carpet on the floor with light red wavy accents, and a small round door with a porthole window on each end. A skeletal spine lines the top of the train with the ribs extending down the sides to provide support. The Train's appearance becomes distorted after Forge gouges a massive gash in its side and causes it to enter a Grudge state. It alternates between having its singular eye fraction into eight separate holes or having it be a single hole, and gains layers of sharp teeth. On the interior, pieces of the wall appear to melt and slip downwards. Personality The Ghost Train acts somewhat like a domesticated animal, obeying the orders of Mina Zarei, though it is considered wild. Like an animal it appears curious of strangers, calm, but easy to frighten. After being wounded by Forge it temporarily enters a grudge state and becomes noticeably more uncontrollable. While affected by Agent Day's arrow, it exhibits much more human motions like kissing, flirtatious winking, and blowing out heart-shaped smoke. Paranatural Chapter 4 The Ghost Train is mainly used by the Paranatural Activity Consortium as a means of getting in and out of Mayview. During the Activity Club's meet-and-greet with Agent Day, the Train had to be cleaned of stowaway spirits when they encountered three vile spirits on board. While Isabel Guerra and Max Puckett fought two of the spirits on board, the third jumped off the train and provoked Richard Spender and a nearby Forge into a duel. During the fight, Forge ripped a massive scar into the side of the Train that caused it to start transforming into a grudge, becoming increasingly wild and uncontrollable. The Train's rampage came to a head when it nearly ran over Max but was eventually stopped by a Love Arrow fired by Agent Day. The Train calmed down immediately and in short time took Day and the Activity Club back into Mayview. However, when the Arrow was removed the Train went back to its feral state, forcing a nearby Consortium agent to slay it before Zarei could calm it back down. The Train retreated into its tool, a lantern, to heal itself using Zarei's spectral energy. Chapter 5 Dr. Zarei brushes off a warning from Patchworm about the slight color mismatch between her and the train and summons it. The Ghost Train appears upset and confused, and when Zarei tries to control the train by putting her spectral energy into its tool, it angrily lunges at her. Patchworm rushes in front of Zarei to protect her, but the train disappears from spirit trance before it could strike. When Zarei tries to assert that she had the situation under control, Patchworm corrects her, saying that her fear caused the disconnection instead of her wit. Relationships Hosts * Mina Zarei - Dr. Zarei is the spirit's "master" and claims to be the only one able to control it. Zarei cares for the train's well-being, as she was angered when the train was injured and later taken down by a fellow Consortium agent. She is currently healing the Ghost Train at a slow rate due to only sharing a similar color (her yellow-green to the train's teal). Other * Max Puckett - After getting hit by Agent Day's "Love Arrow", the Ghost Train temporarily fell in love with Max, and would attack anything that would bring him harm. Abilities Spatial Warping The Train is capable of bending matter around itself, allowing it to move through objects without damaging them. Because of this power, the Ghost Train is one of the few spirits capable of exiting the barrier around Mayview, and the only practical transport in and out of the town for spectrals and spirits. The power is conscious as the Ghost Train can choose what it does and does not warp, explaining how the train's interior can actually be entered. Gallery Official Artwork Tumblr_-_Zarei_01.jpg|Zarei and the Ghost Train. (Tumblr post) Vacation Comic- Zarei Greets Agents Savage And Griggs.png|Dr. Zarei and the Train greet Agents Griggs and Savage. (Vacation Comic #1 archive) Vacation Comic- Zarei Explains Train Powers.png|Zarei explains the Train's spatial warping abilities. (Vacation Comic #1 archive) Comic ) Ghost Train Ch4Pg75.png|The Ghost Train soaring through the barrier. ( ) Ghost Train Ch4Pg78.png|The Ghost Train being attacked by Forge, destroying the spirit controlling it. ( ) Ghost Train Ch4Pg93.png|The Ghost Train's interior. ( ) Ghost Train Ch4Pg123.png|The Ghost Train racing towards Max. ( ) Ghost Train Ch4Pg134 01.png|The Ghost Train kissing Max after being hit by a Love Arrow. ( ) Ghost Train Ch4Pg134 02.png|The Ghost Train flirting with Max. ( ) Ghost Train Ch4Pg135.png|The Ghost Train, saddened at the thought of Max falling in love with Agent Day. ( ) Ghost Train Ch4Pg138.png|The Ghost Train attacking the Shadow. ( ) Ghost Train Ch4Pg141.png|The Ghost Train heading back into Mayview. ( ) Ghost Train Ch4Pg146.png|The Ghost Train attacking Zarei and the others. ( ) Ghost Train Ch4Pg147.png|The Ghost Train's wisp entering Zarei's lantern. ( ) Ghost Train Ch5Pg112.png|The Ghost Train exiting Zarei's lantern. ( ) Ghost Train Ch5Pg113.png|The Ghost Train attacking Zarei. ( ) Ghost Train Ch5Pg238.png|A flashback to the Ghost Train vaporizing the spirit controlling it. ( ) }} Category:Characters Category:Spirits Category:Tooled Up Spirits Category:Locations Category:Chapter 4 Locations